Here Comes the Rain
3rd November, 2010 My day is very much routine. I get up, get ready for work and then stop at the coffee shop down the road on my way to work. I used to go there for the coffee, but now I go there to see her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Long brown hair, smooth skin that I can only imagine would be smooth to touch. But her most beautiful characteristic about her would be her hazel eyes. I could stare at them for hours, and I probably would if I didn't have to go to work. I really want to talk to her. Even just to say hello, but I’m just a coward. What am I thinking, I can’t talk to women. I gather up my brief case and head for the door. As I walk out I glance back at her, she sees me looking and smiles at me. 4th November, 2010 Why did she smile at me yesterday? Maybe she likes me. I guess there is only one way to find out. I just need to talk to her. I walk in the door to the shop. She is over at the register. “Hey, how are you?” It’s the only thing I can think to say. “I’m pretty good.” She replied. “Do you come here often?” I realized my mistake as soon as I said it. She laughed at me. “I work here, so yes.” I didn't know how to finish the conversation after that, so I just smiled and walked out to door without buying anything. 14th November, 2010 I can’t remember a time in my life that I have felt this happy. A couple days after our first “conversation”, I have her. She is more to me than anything I could have dreamed of. We are lying down in the park, it’s nearly nightfall. We haven’t really said anything to each other since we got here. She rolls over and looks at my eyes. I expect her to say something romantic or something but… No “Don’t let the rain catch you Dave.” “What?” “7 days. Just be ready when it comes.” With that she smiled, stood up and left. I had no idea what just happened. Is that a normal thing to say to someone? Little did I know I was just one week from my inescapable death. 20th November, 2010 I know what she meant now. When it started happening I thought I was just seeing things. But they are occurring to frequently now. I run and run but I can’t escape her. She follows me everywhere. She comes with the rain. What was love to me, I realize was a game to her. Like a cat plays with a mouse before it kills it. Whenever it rains I can see her. It used to just be glimpses. But now she appears everywhere. I haven’t sleep for days because it seems that even there she haunts me. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I can escape her. 21st November, 2010 I have decided to accept my fate. I’m walking home from work, I know I wouldn't make it there, but I will walk anyway. The rain is coming now, which means she was coming too. I should have been more careful, no one like her every goes out with someone like me. I have been running from her for too long. So I might as well give up. I thought that she was that special someone for me. I imagined us getting married together and living somewhere nice. But I guess that’s what she wanted me to believe. That’s what she wants everyone else that she has killed to believe. Behind her beautiful hazel eyes is a demon. It haunts you and reals you in. it makes you fall in love with it but then the rain comes and her true nature is revealed. I should have realized it when sh…. “I can see you Dave” I turn around. There she is. She’s standing right in the middle of the street. Her head down, bare feet bleeding onto the road where she stood. There are no cars, no people; nothing around. Just me and… Her “Why don’t you love me anymore Dave?” “Don’t you want to see my eyes again Dave?” I looked at the ground, as her body contorted into demon like shapes. “LOOK AT MY EYES DAVE!” I look up. Her face right I’m front of my face. She is right there in front of me. Her blood is pooling on the pavement, where it is dripping through the cracks as her skin starts to rip and peel from the bone. It’s as if the thing inside of her is forcing its way out. Through all this her eyes seem unaffected. Their beautiful color, the last thing about her that seemed human. Then with a lunging bite… I was gone Category:Demon/Devil Category:Diary/Journal